


Restitution

by ZombieJesus



Series: ZJ Deathnotetober 2020 [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deathnotetober, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, lawlight, stubborn fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: L tries to pay Light a salary for his work on the Task Force to assuage the prickling of guilt he feels, but that’s not what Light wants.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: ZJ Deathnotetober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955044
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Restitution

Light ran a thumb over the edges of the bills nestled inside a plain white envelope with his name scrawled across it. “What’s this?” It was more yen than he’d ever seen at one time. He gave L a searching look when the detective didn’t respond, but the man was doggedly avoiding his gaze while unwrapping a packaged mochi. More insistently, “Ryuzaki, what is this money for?”

“It’s Light-kun’s salary.” L shifted in his crouch but didn’t look up. The rustling of the plastic wrapper made more noise than his soft voice. “And back pay, with interest.”

“Salary? You never paid me before.” Light sat beside L on the bed they shared, giving him a dubious look. “Did Watari put you up to this?” Surely it couldn’t have been L’s idea?

“No.” L looked up sharply, eyes wide before he forced his gaze back to his laptop. “Nobody put me up to anything. Everyone else on the Task Force gets a salary so I assumed you would want to be treated fairly.” He added grudgingly, “You’ve made valuable contributions.”

“Treated fairly, huh. That’s as rich as you are.” Light lifted his wrist, the metallic links of the chain that bound them catching the blue light of L’s laptop. “I’d rather have my freedom than your money, Ryuzaki.”

L watched him from the corner of his eye. “I’m sure you would but that’s not mine to give at the moment.”

“Says the man that insisted on these handcuffs.” Light lowered his hand with a frustrated sigh and flopped back on the bed to stare up at the little glow-in-the-dark stars dotting the ceiling. If it really was L’s idea, the only reason Light could think of was that L felt a twinge of guilt over this situation and was trying to assuage it somehow.  _ Well, I’m not going to let him.  _ He mused, “What good is a salary going to do me if you plan to throw me in jail or execute me? Am I supposed to leave it to my family?”

L involuntarily hunched in on himself and worried his bottom lip with his thumb. “If Light-kun is not Kira, as he regularly reminds me, he has nothing to worry about.” He’d long forgotten what he was even looking at on his laptop, his mind couldn’t focus on numbers and trends tonight. It was silly (wasn’t it?) but he’d been feeling gradually more distressed about keeping Light so close without any firm evidence arising. What was worse was his increasing anxiety about  _ not _ having him nearby as the case dragged on. The money had been an awkward olive branch but he saw that it wasn’t enough, wasn’t the right thing. “Perhaps it can help pay your tuition if you go back to college.”

“Hmph. This feels more like restitution than a salary.” Light got quiet when he saw L flinch very slightly. After a pause, he asked, “Is that what this is? Trying to soothe your conscience?” When L stayed silent, Light huffed and got under the covers, turning his back to the dim screen. “If so, it’s not nearly enough.” He shut his eyes and mumbled a terse ‘good night.’

L slowly shut his laptop and placed it on the nightstand before sliding under the covers as well. He stared at the back of Light’s head a while and then said softly, “How much would be enough?”

“What?” Light had been half-asleep but turned his head slightly.

“How much money would be enough? For restitution.” L’s huge dark eyes reflected the moonlight streaming in the window. He was so used to paying to make his problems (and feelings) go away that it was hard to accept that he just hadn’t hit on the right amount yet.

Light turned over to face L, surprised at how close the man was. L really had no concept of personal space even in this huge bed. “I told you, I don’t want your money. I don’t even want a salary, so you can just take that envelope right back. I’m not here as your employee.”

“Light-kun is here to clear his name and help catch Kira, out of the goodness of his heart.” L smiled wryly, unable to keep a hint of sarcasm from his tone.

“Whether or not you believe it, that’s true,” Light said indignantly. “Maybe L only takes cases for money but I’m not here for that.”

“L also takes cases that interest him. I have worked pro bono in the past on cases that I found particularly fascinating.”

Light cocked an eyebrow. “Pro bono...I bet that doesn’t happen often. Bet that’s not happening with this case.”

“No, not often.” L laughed almost silently; it was incredibly rare, Light was correct. “INTERPOL was willing to pay so I wouldn’t turn that down. But I would have taken this one for free. Kira fascinates me like no other case.” He edged a little closer.  _ Light-kun fascinates me. _

Something about the way L was looking at him made Light’s stomach twist into knots. It wasn’t the usual piercing gaze that made him feel like a bug pinned to a display board, but something softer, disarming. He’d caught the detective looking at him like that a few times but L always stopped and looked away the moment Light noticed. L wasn’t stopping this time. “You can’t pay me off to let you keep me like this. If you feel guilty, that’s because you’re wrong.” He put up his hand to stop L from getting closer but inhaled sharply when L pressed his fingertips to Light’s. Those long, thin fingers intertwined with his and, for some reason, he wasn’t pulling away, wasn’t speaking up when L was close enough to feel his breath.

“I can’t give you your freedom, not yet.” L moved their hands to his cheek, enjoying the sensation of brushing his face against his own fingers and foreign ones. Physical intimacy was not something he usually enjoyed but Light was the exception, once again, as much as he hated to admit it. “Perhaps I have felt...guilty. Isn’t that ironic?” He snorted and looked up at Light through his lashes. “I feel guilty for depriving Kira of his freedom. And for…” He paused but eventually went on very quietly, “...for not wanting to give it back. I enjoy Light-kun’s company.”  _ And having him close to me.  _ L felt far more guilty about that.

Light’s eyes widened in amazement. These words sounded honest but it was so hard to tell the difference between truth and tricks with L. He remembered when L had named him his ‘first friend,’ never knowing whether that was a lie. Still, it felt good to have human closeness and physical contact after 50 days in isolation and then several weeks of chained awkwardness. L was being gentle, for once, and as baffling as it was, it felt good.  _ Even if it’s a trick.  _ He whispered, “You should feel guilty. You’ve turned my life upside-down.”

“I know.” L settled against Light, resting his head on Light’s chest and still gripping the man’s hand. “You’ve done the same thing to me.”  _ And I suppose there’s no restitution for either of us. _

Light’s heart raced and he blushed to know that L would hear each hammering beat. What new tactic was this? What new illusion? L seemed such a creature of cold logic that this emotional side shocked him. “I would still stay here even without the chain. You don’t need it to keep me close.”

L murmured miserably, “You would stay to solve the case, in this building, out of obligation.”  _ You would not stay with me. Or if you did it would only be to try and kill me. _

Light sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, watching the fading and false luminescence of the sticker stars. “You’re wrong.” He stroked a hand through L’s hair then tugged the man’s head up to look at him. More emphatically, “I said you’re  _ wrong _ , you stubborn man.” He pulled L closer and searched his anxious face, feeling pinned between the desire to kiss him and anger that L was so clueless about what had taken hold between them. Something more than rivalry.

“Oh? That would be a rare occurrence.” L’s long fingers tentatively crept up Light’s back as he whispered an amused challenge, “Prove it.”

Light huffed in frustration and flipped them over so he was on top of L. How was he supposed to prove it? He couldn’t even prove to L he wasn’t Kira! Not in any way L would ever believe. His eyes were fixed on L’s mouth as he snarled, “Why are you such a bastard?!” 

L grinned up at Light, gratified to get such a response. “Why is Light-kun such a cowar--” L’s voice was swallowed by Light’s furious kiss and he parted his lips eagerly, grabbing at the back of Light’s shirt to yank him closer. Fingers twined in his hair as he rolled on top of Light and felt the proof of the man’s body against his. So many lies between them, but finally some truth. He pulled back, flushed and panting. “I think it may take all night to convince me.”  _ What good was luck if you couldn’t push it? _

Light smiled and pulled L’s face back down to meet his, murmuring against his lips, “Stubborn man.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Deathnotetober 2020 prompt 'Money' on tumblr (follow me there @kiranatrix!). Expect quite a few more fics from me this month!


End file.
